The Tale Of Teloh
by Urter
Summary: When Ray Teloh moves back to his hometown, Tatsumi Port Island, after an incident 10 years ago, he is thrown into an adventure to research (and stop!) a hidden hour between 12:00 and 12:01. To fulfill his destiny, he needs to make many bonds, one of which might grow stronger... [Persona 3 story with a different MC. OCxFuuka]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first ever story! This will be the Persona 3 story, but with a different character, Ray Teloh. Most of the chapters are gonna be short and sweet, yet frequently updated. If there is any, edits will be posted to the changelog at the bottom.**

Prologue

Oh, hello there.

Who am I, you might ask? Well, lemme give you a rundown.

Name's Ray. Ray Teloh. 17 years old, 5 foot 11. I was born in Iwatodai, on September 7, 1992.

Teloh? You might question. What kind of last name is that? Well, my parents were teen lovers. I was an accident. As soon as they realized that I had happened, they devised a plan. I was to be given to and orphanage as soon as possible, so they can have more fun time. Because of that, I changed my first and last name, as to not show and relations to my "parents."

One day, though, when I was around 6 years old, an accident occurred. I don't remember too much, only that the sky turned green, and there were a lot of explosions. Soon after that, I blacked out.

The police told me it was a car accident, and wouldn't believe me when I said the sky turned green and I saw a girl pointing her fingers and magically shooting bullets out of them. I know, stupid, right?

Funny thing is, I didn't want to leave. Something made me love this place. Apparently, my caretakers didn't think so. They made me move to Inaba, where it was supposedly "safer."

Now I'm back in Iwatodai living in a dorm. Why? Well, back in Inaba, some murder mysteries came up; making my caretakers think I should move. Fortunately, they picked Iwatodai.

I would ramble on more and more, but my train's stopping.

Until next time!

**A/N: Please leave a review, as it helps me figure out what's wrong, and it gives me more motivation to type!**

**CHANGELOG:**

**9/20/12: Added Author's Notes.**

**12/16/12: Added ending.**


	2. Chapter 1: SHIT, A GUN!

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back to The Tale of Teloh! Let's get this show on the road!**

As I walked out of the train station, I instinctively started to walk toward the orphanage.

"No, wait," I muttered. I was going to the dorm. I checked my watch.

"3…2…1!"

All of the sudden, everyone stopped. The sky turned green, and everyone, except for me, turned into coffins.

"Perfect!" I yelled. Time to go Ninja Mode.

I ran across tow, running towards the dorm.

As I saw the dorm, I stopped and cocked my head to the side. How can the lights be on during Green Day? I shrugged and walked inside.

"Hello. I've been waiting for you."

I jumped. It was a kid. He was short, about 4 foot 10, and he had black and white pajamas, like he just broke out of jail or something. How is he still human during Green Day?

"You're late," the kid said.

"I know, kid. I just want to know-"

"Only those who signed the contract may enter." Damn, this kid's rude!

"Okay, okay. Where's this 'contract?'"

"Here you go." The kid hands me a contract. It reads, 'I choseth this fate of mine own free will.' I signed it.

"Thank you. Until we meet again, Ray…" the kid disappeared.

"Wait, how did you-!?"

"WHO'S THERE!?"

I turned. It was a girl, with shoulder length brunette hair and a pink cardigan. She also had a gun strapped to her thigh.

Wait, what? A gun? Shit, I'm screwed! She pulls it out of her holster, and to my surprise, points it at herself.

"Wait! Stop! You got the wrong idea!" I screamed.

"What's all the ruckus, Takeba?" Said another voice. It was also a girl, probably a year older than the brunette, with long, stunning red hair and an elegant aura around her.

"Oh, you must be our new guest," said the redhead. Finally, someone gets it! "Ray Teloh, was it?" I just nodded my head.

"Um, Senpai, who is he?" the brunette asked. I facepalmed.

"He's Ray. He will be living in this dorm for a little bit, and then will be transferred to a boy's dorm. It was a last minute decision for him to come here."

"Nice to meet'cha." I shook hands with the two. "Name's Ray, but considering what'cha guys said earlier, you knew that already.

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo," said the redhead. "And this here is Yukari Takeba."

"Um, hey," said Yukari.

"We didn't expect you this late," Mitsuru said. "Yukari, can you please show Ray to his room?"

"Kay." I followed Yukari up the stairs.

On the second floor, Yukari stopped.

"Your room is at the end of the hallway. Easy to remember, right?" I nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, was there anything, odd on your way here?"

"Other than things going green, nope," I said.

"Oh, okay." Yukari's face turned as white as a ghost. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Yukari sprinted up the stairs.

I stood there for a few moments, shrugged, and walked off toward my room.

**A/N: Oh yeah, since I barely know crap about Japanese Honorifics, forgive me if I do something wrong.**

**Please leave a review, as it really helps me figure out what's wrong, and it gives me motivation to type some more!**

**CHANGELOG:**

**12/16/12: Added Ending  
**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day of School

"Hey, wake up!"

"WOT," I groggily yelled.

"Ray-san! You gotta wake up if you wanna get to school on time!" I could almost **feel** Yukari getting impatient.

"Gotcha, Mom!" I yelled back, very angry that my perfect rest time was interrupted.

"Mom? I don't- oh. Just shut up and get dressed!" Damn, Yukari's slow.

"Fine!"

School. I love it, yet hate it at the same time. When you're in school, no one knows your past except for a few. Actually, that problem could be remedied, with a few punches to the face.

"Hurry up, Ray-san! I'll meet you in the lounge!" I heard footsteps heading downstairs.

I stood up and looked at the uniform. Black shirt, black pants, etc.

"Needs some work…" I muttered.

2 minutes later, I head down with a ghetto-style gray jacket over the uniform.

"Um… Ray-san, **what **are you wearing?" Yukari asks. "That's not exactly the unif-"

"Hey, I don't see **you **walking out like an _A_ student either," I snapped back. Yukari looks down at her pink cardigan.

"Come on, let's go." I threw my hood on.

"Okay…" Yukari muttered. Damn, she's really slow. We both head out the door.

A walk and a train ride later, we arrive about a minute's walk away from the school. I stop.

"Yukari-san, tell me where to get my schedule," I said.

"Yeah, sure, but, why? I can just give you a tour around the school." I facepalm.

"If they see you and me walking together, someone's bound to get the wrong idea."

"Oh, in that case, make a left as soon as you walk into the main building and the faculty office should be on the first door to the left. There you can get your schedule."

"Kay, thanks." I ran off.

As soon as I reached the school, I saw a 'Welcome to Gekkokan!' sign.

Yep, I'm home.

I stroll into the faculty office and talk to the first person I see. It was a woman, with about shoulder-length hair.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new student. Come, have a seat." We sit down and she takes out a folder. "Let's see, you were born in 1992, and your parents… *Gasp* Oh, sorry. I didn't have the time to look over your documents. I am Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. It looks like you're in 2-F. That's my homeroom." Ms. Toriumi held out her hand. I shook it, and went off to my classroom.

_***Morning***_

"Okay everybody, this is our new student," Ms. Toriumi announces. "Now, can you please introduce yourself?"

"Sup." I did a very relaxed wave. "Ray Teloh, at your service." I heard some whispers of "Showoff," and "Oooh, he's cute!"

"Okay," said Ms. Toriumi. "How about you sit over… there." She points to a seat near the middle. I walk over there and sit.

**RING**

"Oh!" Ms. Toriumi yells. "It's time for the assembly!" Everyone groans.

_***After School***_

** "**Well, if it isn't the new Ghettokan boy!" It came from a boy in a baseball cap. He walks up to me.

"Sup, dude? Name's-"

"Junpei Iori. Sup. Name's Ray, but'cha knew that already."

"Wait, what?" Junpei looked really confused. "How did you-" I facepalm and point to his backpack. It read, _Junpei Iori, Ace Detective._

"Oh, that." He puts on another smile. "Anyway, I know what it's like being the new kid, so I just wanted to say, welcome." He holds out his hand. I shake it.

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go. I got things to do, and places to see."

"Oh, you wanna guide?"

"Nah. Lived here 10 years ago."

"Ah, okay." He frowns and walks away.

As I head out, I see some kids bully a girl. The prey was about 5 feet tall, with shoulder length, teal hair.

Damn, she was cute.

"She's too smart for her own good," said a tan girl. She had a little-bit-longer-than-shoulder-length hair (about Mitsuru-senpai's length) in a ponytail. She looked like one of those "too good for school" kids. I sighed. Time to butt in.

"Hey." I yelled. All of the sudden, everyone, even other school kids, had their eyes on me.

"You touch her, and your ass is going straight to hell."

"*Scoff* Yeah right," the tan girl replied.

"Oh, is that a challenge I hear?" I yelled back. "Cuz I'm in."

"Nah, we're good," the girl quickly replies. "Come on guys, let's go." The group started to walk away.

"Um, th-thank you very much," The girl stammered out.

"Yeah, no probs." I held out my hand. "Ray Teloh."

"Fuuka Yamagishi." She shook it.

"Nice name. What grade?"

"Junior. Yours?"

"Same. You wanna hang out some time?"

"Sure!"

"Kay. Cya, Fuuka-san." I ran off.

"Cya, Ray-san!" Fukka yelled.

This school year is gonna be awesome.


	4. Chapter 3: Flashbacks?

I woke up. In Green Time, surprisingly. That place makes you so tired, I normally sleep through it all.

"Hey! Ray-san!" I could hear Yukari's urgent voice.

"WOT."

"Wake up! It's an emergency!"

"Well, aren't I already awake!?"

"Yeah! Just…Wake up more!"

"I'M AWAKE, HAPPY?" Figures. Even though I yell a lot, I only yell when I'm fully awake.

"O-okay… Get out!"

"Sure!"

I stood up and opened the door.

"…You…don't change?" Yukari asked.

"Hey, after living your whole life without parents, you learn to sleep with whatever you got."

"W-w-well, we got a major emergency, and we need to get out!"

"Ok… What is it?"

"I'll explain later, just…Here!" She tried to hand a longsword to me. I looked at it, and shook my head.

"No need." I threw my right arm at a 45-degree angle. I could feel a box roll down my sleeve. I crushed it.

Faster than you can say, "I don't give a shit," a small buckler appeared on my wrist.

"H-h-how did you-"

"Don't ask…" I muttered as I ran off.

**_Flashback-1 year ago_**

I woke up. I was in space. I could see the stars and planets everywhere I looked.

"…Where am I? Is this a dream?"

"Yes, young one." A great voice boomed across the "sky." I looked around.

"Who's there?" I said calmly. I learned that panicking does nothing in these situations.

"I am Naga, soon to be your persona." I cocked my head.

" A 'sona? What's that?"

"I cannot tell you. Our time grows short, little one. We need to move quickly. Here." Two things floated down. I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow at one. It was a small wooden buckler, with a metal cross across it, as though to reinforce it.

"This shield will never break," Naga said, apparently seeing my concern. It was a small shield, about a foot in length, and it looked weak. Very weak, seeing as it's wood.

"Ah, but why so small? Can't you just give me a stronger weapon?" I questioned. Naga laughed.

"Child, this weapon will grow stronger with you. It will prove to be stronger and lighter than anything you will ever wield." I took it and put it on.

"Damn, it is pretty light…" I looked at the other item. 4 small, techy-looking cubes. "And… What are those?" I pointed to the cubes.

"Those are… Storage cubes," Naga replied. I scoffed.

"Heh, seems like you made it up just now."

"That's because I did."

"Ah." I took them and held them in my hand. However, 4 cubes at once can be a bit hard to grip, so I just shoved them all into my left sleeve. Surprisingly, it didn't fall out.

"Lemme guess," I started to say, shaking my arm up and down. Nothing. It was like it was glued on. "I'm guessing it's some more mumbo-magic you got?"

"I suppose so."

"Damn, you really are dull," I started to say.

"I suppose." I could sense someone shrugging.

"So…" I started to say. "What do these do?"

"Ah. Here, lemme do some more, 'mumbo-magic.'" I could hear some weird tinkering noises.

5 minutes later, I heard Naga again.

"Done. I have just bonded your shield to a cube. Think of the cube falling down from your sleeve, and it shall happen." I thought of a cube rolling down. Sure enough, it rolled down.

"Now, hold the shield in your right hand, and crush the cube in your left." I did exactly that. Surprisingly, the shield and cube went away, and my right sleeve felt a bit heavier.

"Now, will the cube in your right sleeve to fall, and crush that." I willed my heavier cube and crushed it. All of the sudden, my shield returned back onto my wrist. The cube disappeared, and there was more weight on my left side.

"…Damn," I muttered.

"I know, right?" Naga replied. He paused.

"Time is still moving in your world. Now, farewell…" My eyes started to fall sleepy, and I closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I was back in my bed.

"Was it all a dream…?" I tried to dismiss it as a dream, but my arm still felt heavy. I willed for my shield cube. Sure enough, a cube rolled down my right sleeve. I crushed it, and my shield returned to my wrist.

"…Damn."

**A/N: Please leave a review! I don't really care much for the follows and favorites, but the reviews are very constructive criticism for me **

**I don't want some, "Oh hey, nice chapter!"**

**I want something like, "Oh, it was great, but you stopped using past tense at blah blah blah."  
**

**I am 12 at the time of writing, and I'm doing this for my love of Persona, and I need to get better at my writing.  
**

**So, any forms of constructive criticism would be very nice.  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**-Urter  
**

**CHANGELOG:  
**


End file.
